


Fanfiction

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: And Now Things Are Awkward, Fluff, I don't know the name to this pairing, Junhoe read fanfiction, M/M, and oblivious, but they're there, jinhwan is their matchmaker, jinhwan/donghyuk, junbob, junhoe and bobby are obvious, they're just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Junhoe is avoiding Bobby, and Bobby wants to know why.





	1. Chapter 1

“Junhoe is avoiding me.”

Jinhwan raised an eyebrow at Jiwon, who had just plumped himself on the bed where the eldest and Donghyuk were, watching a movie. He shoved the rapper away, making Jiwon fall to the ground, and paused the movie, sitting up.

“What do you mean, avoiding you?”

Jiwon groaned, getting up from the floor and glaring at Donghyuk, who was laughing by Jinhwan’s side.

“I mean exactly that, hyung! Today during breakfast he ran away as soon as I entered the room. Then he didn’t sit with me in the van, and he always sits with me, and he didn’t even look at me during practice. And he’s been glued to Chanwoo since we arrived! He isn’t that close to Chanwoo.”

Whined the boy. Jinhwan smiled mischievously and Donghyuk snorted.

“Maybe he just wanted a bit of space, Jiwon. Why do you even care so much?”

Jiwon opened and closed his mouth a few times, before glaring at the older boy.

“I don’t.”

He said, finally. Jinhwan chuckled.

“Then why did you feel the need to come all the way over here to complain about it?”

Questioned the older boy. Jiwon huffed and rolled his eyes.

“You’re useless, hyung. And shut up, Donghyuk!”

He said, stomping his feet as he left the room. Jinhwan and Donghyuk looked at each other and laughed. They settled back down, pressing play on the computer, and Jinhwan snuggled closer to the younger boy.

“Do you think Junhoe is actually avoiding Jiwon?”

Asked the older boy, a while later. Donghyuk shrugged, jostling the smaller boy.

“Who knows? Junhoe is like that, he could just be wanting a bit of space, like you said.”

Jinhwan nodded.

“Do you think Jiwon will ever admit that he has a crush on Junhoe?”

At that Donghyuk laughed.

“I think Chanwoo will already have kids by the time those two realize that their feelings are reciprocal.”

He said. Jinhwan laughed too. Donghyuk was right.

 

The movie was almost ending when Yunhyeong called everyone to have dinner. The two boys sighed, knowing they’d probably never get to finish watching it. Jinhwan got up, stretching a bit before offering his boyfriend a hand. The younger took it, getting up as well, and they headed to the kitchen. When they got there, they couldn’t help but to exchange a look.

Jiwon was sitting on his usual sit, arms crossed as he glared at Junhoe and Chanwoo. Junhoe, on the other hand, was sitting next to Chanwoo. On Jinhwan’s place. The oldest frowned. Ok, so, maybe Jiwon was right and Junhoe was avoiding him. Now it was only a matter of finding out why.

The older pulled Donghyuk’s hand and approached the table, cleaning his throat as he stopped next to Junhoe. He saw the younger flinch, but when Junhoe turned around he had a perfectly innocent and confused expression on his face. If Jinhwan didn’t know him so well he’d have fallen for the trick.

“Is there a problem, hyung?”

He asked, innocently. Jinhwan smiled at him, extra sweet.

“You’re in my place.”

He said. Junhoe’s face fell.

“Oh, am I? Sorry. Hadn’t noticed.”

He said, but didn’t move. Jinhwan raised an eyebrow.

“Well?”

He said. Junhoe sighed and slowly got up, making his way to his usual sit. The room was quiet, everyone watching the exchange.

Jinhwan sat down, keeping an eye on the ex-maknae. Junhoe sat next to Jiwon, his original seat, but he looked extremely uncomfortable and like he might get up and run away at any second. The eldest looked at Donghyuk, who shrugged slightly.

“Uhn, well. Here it is.”

Said Yunhyeong, trying to break the tension as he put the food on the table. It did the trick, because Chanwoo and Hanbin immediately dived towards the food and Donghyuk and Jinhwan, trying to avoid further confrontation, did the same, laughing.

 

After dinner Jinhwan pulled Jiwon aside discretely.

“Ok, so, what’s up?”

Jiwon gave his a smug smile. Jinhwan rolled his eyes.

“I told you he was avoiding me. I don’t know what happened, I didn’t do anything, I swear!”

Jinhwan took pity on the boy. Jiwon seemed sad. The eldest liked to tease Jiwon about the younger’s ‘secret’ crush, but he didn’t want to see the rapper like this.

“Hey, ok, calm down. If you did nothing than there’s nothing to worry about.”

Jiwon sighed.

“But he’s avoiding me, hyung.”

He whined. Jinhwan smiled softly.

“Maybe he just wants some time. You know how Junhoe is.”

Jiwon bit his bottom lip, still seeming sad.

“I miss him.”

He mumbled. Jinhwan rolled his eyes.

“It’s been a day. Maybe you should think about the reason why you miss him so much.”

Jiwon looked at the older, a blush clear on his cheeks.

“You’ve known for a while, haven’t you?”

Jinhwan chuckled.

“Probably since before you knew it.”

He said. Jiwon smiled slightly.

“From all of you I just had to go for him. Just my luck.”

He laughed and Jinhwan did too.

“He likes you more than you think, Jiwon. Trust me. Now go to bed, we’ll see how things go tomorrow.”

He said, and got on his tiptoes to ruffle the younger’s hair. Giant or not, Jiwon still was his dongsaeng. The younger laughed.

“Good night, hyung. Thank you.”

He said.

“Night, Jiwon.”

 

Once Jiwon entered his room, Jinhwan went looking for Junhoe. He found the boy on the kitchen, writing. Probably lyrics he’d never show anyone. Junhoe liked to write when he was feeling uncomfortable or had too much on his mind, but he never showed those lyrics to anyone.

“Hey.”

Said the older, softly, sitting next to the tall singer. Junhoe looked up, a bit startled, then sighed, seeming relieved.

“Hey, hyung.”

He said.

“You thought I was Jiwon?”

Asked the older, watching as Junhoe’s cheeks coloured.

“No!” He said, frowning. Jinhwan looked at him pointedly. The younger sighed. “Maybe.”

He said, finally. Jinhwan nodded.

“That’s better. Why are you avoiding him?”

Junhoe leaned back, closing his notebook and rubbing the back of his neck.

“I… it’s… it’s embarrassing.”

He said. Jinhwan hummed.

“So it has something to do with your crush on him.”

He said. Junhoe groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“Not so loud, hyung, someone might hear.”

He whined. Jinhwan chuckled.

“The only one who hasn’t noticed is Jiwon, and he is asleep. Now tell me, what happened?”

Junhoe sighed.

“Ok. So. I was reading some of the things the fans send us on twitter. And I, uhn… I stumbled on this thing, it… I…”

Jinhwan raised an eyebrow. Junhoe’s face had gotten really red.

“Junhoe?”

He called. Junhoe groaned, then took his computer and opened it, clicking on something and pushing it towards Jinhwan. The older boy’s eyes ran over the text for a while, before he burst out laughing.

“Oh my god.” He said, trying to stop his laughter. “They sent you fanfic? Oh, that’s priceless. And it’s a good one too!”

Junhoe was, by now, lying with his face against the table, but Jinhwan could still see his red ears.

“Hyung~”

He whined. Jinhwan laughed for a bit longer, before finally managing to stop.

“Ok, ok, sorry. But what’s the problem with this?”

Junhoe sighed, looking up from his place at the table.

“Am I really that obvious, hyung? Cause in the story…”

Jinhwan laughed, but stopped when Junhoe glared at him.

“Uhn, you’re a bit obvious, yeah.” He saw the boy cringe. “But Jiwon is obvious as fuck too, and you’ve never noticed anything, so how obvious each of you are doesn’t really say much.”

At that Junhoe frowned.

“Jiwon hyung is… obvious? What do you mean?”

Jinhwan couldn’t help the fond smile that made its way to his face. Those dongsaengs…

“June, it astounds me how oblivious you are. Jiwon has an enormous soft spot for you. I can’t believe you see no difference in the way he treats you and the way he treats everyone else.”

Junhoe bit his lip.

“It means nothing, hyung.”

He said, but his voice was weak.

“Doesn’t it? Or do you just want to believe that cause you’re scared?”

Junhoe sighed.

“What if I’m reading too much into it? What if he doesn’t like me like that, hyung?”

Jinhwan held Junhoe’s hands.

“You’ll never know if you don’t try. C’mon, trust your hyung, June. Talk to him.”

Junhoe sighed, but then gave Jinhwan a tiny nod. Jinhwan fought the urge to smile widely.

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow?”

Said Junhoe, although it sounded more like a question. Jinhwan laughed and nodded.

“Seems good. Now go to sleep. Good night, Junhoe.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys, I made you wait too long :(  
> I have tendinitis, so my hand is immobilized, and classes have begun again, so I'm a bit slow these days.   
> But anyways, here's the second chapter, hope you guys like it!

When the next day came, Junhoe was nervous. He hadn’t managed to sleep much the night before, too worried about what he’d say. He had thought about ignoring Jinhwan’s advice and just pretending nothing had ever happened, but then an image of the eldest dragging him to talk to Jiwon had popped in his mind and he had given up on the idea. Then he had wondered what he would say. Surely ‘Hey, hyung, let’s make out?’ wasn’t the best approach.

So, in short, Junhoe had spent the night worrying and then the whole day worrying and avoiding the rapper, plus ignoring Jinhwan’s murderous glares. And now he was standing in front of Jiwon’s room, more because Jinhwan had dragged him there than anything else, but there he was. He breathed in deeply. He had a whole speech ready, and another one to use when things went wrong, but he was still completely nervous. He cleaned his sweaty palms on his pants for the 7th time, then, noticing the way Jinhwan was looking at him, he knocked and opened the door.

 

Jiwon was lying on his bed, looking at something on his phone. Junhoe’s heart skipped a beat at the sight and then started beating like it wanted to jump out of his chest. He swallowed. Jiwon looked up, then tilted his head to the side.

“Junhoe?”

Asked the rapper, confused. Junhoe had been ignoring him for two days, already. What was he doing there?

“H-hi. Hyung.”

Jiwon raised an eyebrow. Junhoe swallowed once again, trying to calm himself. The two stayed in silence for a while, before Jiwon spoke up.

“Do you, uhn… need anything?”

Junhoe felt like running. His impulse was to tell the older that no, he didn’t need anything, and get out of there, probably to hide on his room forever. But he didn’t. He breathed in deeply and face the older.

“Y-yeah, kind of.”

Jiwon nodded and sat up properly, patting the bed in front of him. Junhoe hesitantly approached it and sat down, looking as if he might run away at any moment.

“So, what is it?”

Pressed the older. He seemed a bit nervous, but Junhoe couldn’t tell if he truly was or if it was just him projecting. He tried to remember his speech, but his mind went blank. He panicked.

“J-just a second.” He mumbled. He raked his brain for something to say. “Sorry, hyung. About avoiding you.”

He ended up saying. Jiwon tilted his head, and Junhoe almost burst at how cute it was.

“So you were avoiding me. I knew it.”

Junhoe scratched the back of his head, nervously.

“Yeah. Sorry.”

He stopped again. Jiwon waited for him to say something else, but when the singer remained quiet the older nodded.

“It’s ok. Just… why did you?”

At that Junhoe blushed.

“I, uhn… I… I like you, hyung, I really do, and like, I don’t expect you to like me back or anything like that, I’m actually just telling you because Jinhwan hyung told me I should and that you might like me back, but I think hyung is crazy, cause you obviously don’t, but… yeah. I like you.”

He finished his word vomit, cheeks a deep red. Jiwon was staring at him, eyes wide. The two of them stayed silent for a while, Junhoe fiddling with the hem of his shirt and Jiwon watching him. Then the older spoke.

“You like me.” He said. Junhoe shrugged, preparing himself for the rejection. He knew he shouldn’t have trusted Jinhwan. “And you just noticed two days ago?”

That made Junhoe look up. He frowned.

“What? No. Why would you think that, hyung?”

Jiwon looked absolutely confused.

“But you only started avoiding me two days ago, and you said you were avoiding me because you liked me, so…”

Junhoe shook his head.

“I didn’t say I was avoiding you because of that, hyung, it’s just…”

Junhoe didn’t finish.

“But then why were you avoiding me? And what does it have to do with you liking me?”

Junhoe was getting desperate. He just wanted a clear answer, was that too much to ask for?

“It’s just something I saw online, and they said I liked you and that I was obvious, and…”

Jiwon interrupted him.

“Online? Who said that?”

“It was fanfiction, hyung!”

Exclaimed Junhoe, stressed about the conversation. The moment the words left his lips he regretted them. Jiwon looked startled for a second, then he smirked.

“You were reading fanfiction about us?”

Junhoe blushed dark red.

“You know what? Forget I said anything. I like you, you don’t like me, all settled, now I’ll just go and…”

Junhoe was interrupted by Jiwon’s hand on his cheek.

“You’re the cutest when you’re embarrassed. And who said I don’t like you?”

And with that the rapper kissed Junhoe. Instinctively, Junhoe closed his eyes and kissed back, melting as he felt Jiwon’s lips moving against his. He was kissing Jiwon. He’d been dreaming about that since he first joined the group and now he was actually doing it. It was too much to take in.

They separated for air and Junhoe looked at the older, dazed. He could still feel Jiwon’s soft lips on his.

“You like me?”

He asked. It sounded stupid, and he knew it, but his brain wasn’t exactly at it’s best at the moment. Jiwon chuckled.

“Since Mix&Match, really. Sorry I didn’t say anything.”

Junhoe shook his head.

“It’s ok, hyung, I’ve liked you since I first joined.”

He said, only noticing his words once they were already out there. He blushed and Jiwon’s smile grew. He pecked Junhoe on the lips.

“You’re adorable.”

Junhoe looked down, embarrassed, but the action didn’t hide the smile on his lips. Jiwon laughed again and pulled the boy’s head up, kissing Junhoe again, and really, Junhoe wasn’t going to complain.

 

“Think they finally sorted their shit out?”

Asked Jinhwan to Donghyuk as they watched Junhoe and Jiwon watching TV, the younger’s head on the older’s shoulder, and Jiwon’s hand on Junhoe’s. Donghyuk chuckled.

“I don’t think they’ll ever sort everything out, but it’ll do for now.”


End file.
